Your Most Beautiful Creation
by dreamserpent2.0
Summary: Love is the greatest power of all. Love will make one see the light and drive the other into darkness. Rated M just to be safe. Waring implied rape and abuse. Also character death. You have been warned. Not DH Compliant.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to the goddess of great story telling J.K. Rowling. (I only own my characters) Plus I am making no money off this.

Summary: Love is the greatest power of all. Love will make one see the light and drive the other into darkness.

**Warning implied rape and abuse, not detailed.**

**A/N: **This story was called You Made Me on my old handle.

**Your Most Beautiful Creation**

"_Hermione I am sorry" _Draco Malfoy confessed as he finished off the drink she gave to him. He had little time before the wizards came to take him away; his Lord Voldemort had lost. Hermione had been one to do it really. "_You loved me as I used you for my play thing. But you see I love you Hermione."_

_Oh dear sweet Draco! _Hermione said with pity in her eyes. _Yes I loved you as you used me. Me, you little toy. I called you master, I called you lord. I let you have my mind, my body, my soul. I let you make me feel like scum. I let you fuck me. I let darkness fuck me. I gave my innocence to you. You were making sure I was broken, my love. So I could never leave you after the war. But still I loved you, I could never love another. And to prove yourself to Voldemort you gave me to him for the winter holidays. Three weeks I was he little sex slave. You know Draco he thought you were going to let him have me. He really did. He dressed me in white, white silk robes. I was the innocence he wanted. I was the light to his darkness. His little angel, _

"_You don't understand what power I could give you," He whispered to me one night after he was done. "All you have to do is take a step off the edge, fall from grace."_

_He never knew that I was slowly gaining the power he offered all on my own. Then I was handed back to you and after being fucked for three straight weeks what did you do? You fucked me as soon as we got back to school. I bled for such a long time. You made me feel so much shame Draco, shame because still after all that I loved you. Oh but you never saw me cry. But I did. I hated myself for loving you. No matter how many times you raped and beat me, I loved you. I nearly killed myself at least 50 times. But, I couldn't do it because my dear Draco you would tell everyone our secret. _

_But Draco you never saw how powerful I was you always thought Harry would be the one to kill Voldemort. All because some stupid seer said he would. I am so glad I never believed in that stuff. Would you liked to know how I killed Lord Voldemort, Master Draco. Oh what is that a tear Draco. Don't you like it anymore that I call you Master? I poisoned him over the winter holiday, well the first half of it anyway. Then tonight I went to him and let him fuck me and before he attacked I gave him the rest of it. I told Dumbledore about Lord Voldemort raping me and leaving me for dead. I told him what I did, well sort of what I did. I couldn't let him think I was anything but a poor little girl just trying to save the world. I have become quite the potions mistress you know, I even made a potion to tell who the father of the child growing inside me is. Oh the pain in your eyes make me smile, true be told I really hope it is his. You may be a pureblood but he has always been more powerful. I plan to make sure my child is strong and powerful. _

_ What is Draco? Does it burn now? Seven months ago when you first became my Master, after I loved you for over a year I gave you the first half of the poison. Just some time ago, right after you said 'I love you', I gave you the rest. Oh yes Draco I love you but I still kill you. I don't want anyone to find out my little dark secrets. Don't worry Harry will make me forget you quickly. He has loved me has for awhile and I have a powerful spell to make sure the child will like Harry too. Of course if it is Voldemort's I might not have to use that spell. What Draco are you crying? Now that I think about it I might not even miss you is that what you are crying about? Or is it that you finally realized I was never the slave and you never the master. You will die loving me and I will just leave you body here and be with Harry even before it becomes cold. Are you shocked at all this darkness? Wait don't die yet! I want you to die knowing this: I was the only women you ever loved and now I am a darkness to be reckoned with. Are you proud of what you created, my love? Draco look at me, I want to be the last thing you see before you die. My power is growing and no one can stop it, I am changing I can feel it. I am becoming something more. Now before you close your eyes look at me Draco! See your most beautiful creation. _


End file.
